barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
I Can Be A Pilot!
I Can Be A Pilot! '''is the 15th episode of Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot Kim wants to be a pilot when Ashley and Alissa came by then Danny and Kristen can help Keesha. Cast *Barney *BJ *Emily *Linda *Jill *Danny *Kim *Keesha *Jeff *Robert *Alissa *Ashley *Kristen *Hannah *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Stella The Storyteller *Booker .T. Bookworm Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Rocket Song (Performed by: Ashley, Alissa, Danny, Kristen, Kim and Keesha) #The Airplane Song (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Danny, Kristen, Kim and Keesha) #Five Little Butterflies (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Danny, Kristen, Kim and Keesha) #My Kite (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Danny, Kristen, Kim and Keesha) #The Clapping Song (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Danny, Kristen, Kim and Keesha) #BJ's Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Ashley, Alissa, Danny, Kristen, Kim and Keesha) #Flying on a Plane (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Ashley, Alissa, Danny, Kristen, Kim and Keesha) #Hey, Look at Me, I Can Fly! (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Ashley, Alissa, Danny, Kristen, Kim and Keesha) #The Goodbye song (Performed by: Barney BJ, Ashley Alissa Danny, Kristen and Keesha) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Danny, Kristen, Kim and Keesha) Trivia *Ashley wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a hairstyle. *Alissa wear a red shirt, blue vest and blue jeans. And a hairstyle. *Jill wear the same dress from Be My Valentine, Love Barney. And a long hirstyles. *Danny wear the same clothes from Brushing Up on Teeth. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Hidden Treasures. And a hairstyle. *Kim wear the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a long hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Hidden Treasures. And a pony tail. *Jeff wear the same clothes from July is Camp Northland. And a short hair. *Emily wear the same clothes from A Scavenger Hunt. And a long hirstyle. *Linda wear the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Play Ball. And a long hirstyle. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Looking For Rabbits. And a short hair. *Kim was the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *The Season 5 Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Colors All Around". *The Season 5 Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Seven Days A Week". *The Season 5 BJ voice was the same from Circle Of Friends. *The Season 5 BJ costume was the same from Seven Days A Week. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Howdy, Friends!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Try It You'll Like It!". *At the end of the Barney doll with the airplane. There is no left and and right hand.jason masson from'the wonderful world of mr whoops'' *On December 11, 2012, There's gonna be a short credts on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. the second one is barney doll with the airplane. Category:Barney & Friends Generation